


What Should Never Be

by buckybahrns (hop_in_my_moricarty)



Series: Ficlets Just A Bit Too Long For Tumblr [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, daddycest, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hop_in_my_moricarty/pseuds/buckybahrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do anything he wanted to his beautiful boys. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Never Be

When John wakes, it’s always to the pattern of soft breathing, gentle exhales and inhales alternating from the other bed. His boys are curled and wrapped around each other, Dean’s arm around Sammy’s shoulders, Sammy’s face tucked into Dean’s neck while his hand rests on his hip over the blanket. He turns and watches them until Dean begins to stir, feels the burning heat of somebody watching him. Sammy yawns quietly then, flipping over and curling up again, but still waking up.

John is patient with them today, they were both so good last night that they deserve time to gain control of their hazy brains and heavy limbs. He doesn’t get up, doesn’t urge them along, just watches them wake up. Dean sits up, groggy and irritated, rubbing harshly at the sleep in his eyes. Sam sighs, forlorn and tiny, and swings his long legs off the bed as he sits up. John simply moves further up on his pillows, the cool headboard firm under his shoulders as he reclines against it.

Sam pads, bare-ass naked, into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, the same ritual he’s had since he was four. Dean groans as he presses the heels of his hands harder into his eyes before pulling them away and shaking his head. He follows after his brother into the bathroom, gently nudges him out of the way with a bare shoulder to take his own place at the tiny and cramped sink.

They jostle each other as they clean up for the morning, Dean with toothpaste still tucked into the corner of his lips. Sam swipes at it for his brother, wiping it on a towel while Dean thanks him with a soft kiss. Kisses are allowed, so long as they don’t last too long, and anything more requires Daddy’s permission. The boys feels their Daddy’s eyes on them, so they break apart and stalk out of the bathroom, beelining straight for his bed. Sam crawls up on John’s left side, Dean to the right, and they settle under his offered arms.

“Good morning, Dean,” John rumbles, getting a gentle kiss on the cheek from both of his sons.

“Good morning, Daddy,” Dean replies, settling back down.

John turns his head slightly to look down at his youngest, who had placed his head on his chest. “Good morning, Sammy.”

“Good morning, Daddy,” Sam mumbles into John’s chest, soft lips ghosting over his skin.

“How did my two favorite boys sleep?” John expects he’ll know the answer, but he asks anyway.

“Fine, Daddy,” Sam and Dean say together, identical intonation and emotion. John raises an eyebrow.

“Just fine? You two must be a little sad, then, hm?” John’s fingers tug lightly at knots in Sam’s hair and he rubs Dean’s shoulder absently with a thumb.

“No, Daddy,” Dean says, Sam shaking his head a little.

“You’re sure? There’s not anything I can do to make you two happier?” John is drawing it out, knows his boys are too, but they have a line and he does not.

Sam squirms, uncomfortable, at John’s side and Dean reaches out to pet Sam’s hair after receiving a permissive nod from John. He seems to settle down then, but his face is still twisted in something close to pain, but it’s needier than that.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” John tries to stay gentle with Sam, he’s always been skittish and shy, and even more so when he’s like this.

“N-nothing, Daddy,” Sam whispers, dropping his eyes from John’s in shame.

“Sam,” John’s voice steels slightly, “Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help, you, baby boy. Anything you want, just tell me, and I’ll do my best.” Sam flushes a bright pink and Dean’s fingers continue to mess with Sam’s hair. Sam mumbles something quietly and Dean starts, eyes wide, but John doesn’t hear anything.

“Louder, Sammy. Gotta be able to hear you, baby.”

“Wanna- wanna take off the cock ring. Don’t like it for so long,” Sam buries his face deeper in the space between John’s chest and arm, obviously ashamed and afraid of rejection. “An’ I- I wanna fuck Dean, too.”

John’s not sure if his brow can rise any higher, but it's certainly trying its hardest. He considers his son’s requests as he removes his hands from his hair, choosing to tap them on his chin thoughtfully. A long period of silence passes as Sam curls in on himself and Dean goes stock still against John’s side.

“All right.” Sam nearly jumps out of his skin when his father speaks, bolting upright like someone had burst through the door.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me, Sammy. All right. Since you’ve been so good this week, all right.” John smiles gently through Sam’s wide-eyed, frantic glances between him and Dean. When Sam finally processes that it’s not a trick, that there’s no other shoe to drop, he melts into John’s arms, hugging and squeezing and thanking him breathlessly over and over.

He begs permission to kiss John, and is granted it, so he does. He kisses his Daddy all over his face: his scruffy beard, his lips, his forehead. He pools in John’s lap and thanks him again, smile wide and bright. John feels a sick rush of pleasure from what he’s about to say.

“On one condition.” Sam’s face drops and his shoulders droop. “You can’t come until Dean has.” Sam brightens a little at that, figuring it shouldn’t be so bad.

“Four times.” This time, both Sam and Dean balk, a surprised cry coming from Dean and a disappointed groan from Sam. They look at each other, conversing in nothing but meaningful raises and dips of eyebrows and head movements. They eventually both turn to look at John and nod.

“Begin.” It’s the one word they need to put into action what was a long time coming, shuffling closer to the foot of the bed and rising to their knees. They lean towards each other, Sam’s gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder, one of Dean’s own hands grounding himself on Sam’s lean hip.

John watches, mesmerized as always at the smooth way that his boys flow together, the easy grace they take on when they’re together. He’s loathe to leave his perfect viewing spot, but he did promise Sam that he’d take of their rings. Sam’s is easy to take off, gone in a matter of seconds, but Dean’s is more complicated, simply because he handles it better than Sam does. Sam groans into Dean’s mouth as his cock is freed, and Dean swallows the noise down greedily.

John works at taking Dean’s off, glancing up and cursing when he sees that he’s got a whole new angle of his boys. Dean’s hand had moved from its place on Sam’s hip to flutter softly over Sam’s cock, teasing him to hardness. Sam’s growling into Dean’s mouth again when Dean’s cock ring is off, his dick twitching at the electric rumble of it through his body.

John moves back to his spot at the head of the bed to lean over to the nightstand between the beds, rifling around in the top drawer for the lube and condoms. He finds them with ease and tears one condom open, sighing contentedly as he rolls it over his own erection.

“Dean,” John barks, his boys breaking apart with a sharp, wet pop, the light shine of saliva on their lips. “Come here, boy, come suck Daddy’s cock.” Dean visibly shivers and his eyes roll back in their sockets at the words, dropping to crawl over to his father without hesitation. Sam turns to them, whining in frustration.

“Don’t be like that, Sammy, you can still get your fun.” John locks his gaze with Dean’s hungry eyes, speaking to Sam over the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears. Dean finally settles between his legs, moaning gently as John tosses Sam the lube and a condom with a wink.

Dean takes a deep breath before diving in, taking every inch of his Daddy’s cock with a practiced ease. He groans, throaty, around it in appreciation. John moans in response and Sam gives a broken whine, clicking the bottle of lube open and eyeing his father and brother with something dark and primal in his eyes.

“Sammy,” John says coolly, appearing impassive to Dean’s sinful actions, “Use the condom the first two times Dean comes, then see if you can last two more without it.” His boys groan in unison, Sam nodding slowly and sliding it on.

Dean chokes John down further when Sam shoves his first finger into him, his body lighting up with static and relaxing in the way it only does when he’s being filled. Sam hisses his brother’s name before starting a slow, gentle pace that only has Dean wiggling and pushing back for more.

Sam complies, sliding a second finger into Dean and waiting until his brother was basically fucking himself on them to do anything. Dean sighs happily, pulling off of John’s cock to breathe through the increased burn, lapping gently around it as Sam works his magic.

Finally,  _finally_ , Dean’s ready and it’s time. John had batted him away from his cock while Sam was gearing up to fuck him, and Dean’s trying to urge his brother along so he can get back to what he had been doing.

John’s smiling down at his eldest, his flushed cheeks and messy hair, wondering how he got so lucky as to have two little boys to call his own. Sam damn near shouts when he pushes into Dean, but Dean just moans and melts even further. Yeah, John figures, he’s pretty lucky.


End file.
